Currently available vehicular batteries (i.e., batteries commonly found in today's automobiles, marine vehicles, industrial machinery, motorcycles, agricultural equipment, etc.) are typically either equipped with battery posts or battery side terminals. These posts and side terminals allow for connection to the anode and cathode of each battery by an exterior device (e.g., a battery tester, a battery charger, etc.).
Typically, devices that are electrically connected to battery posts utilize either clothespin-style connectors that clamp on to each post or ring-style connectors that are slid onto the posts and subsequently tightened about the posts using screws. On the other hand, devices that are electrically connected to battery side terminals typically utilize adapters in the form of pins or rods that are partially inserted into the side terminals. In many cases, the adapters are screwed into the side terminals to provide an electrical connection.
In view of the above, those tasked with the diagnosis, maintenance, repair and/or replacement of a large number of batteries on a regular or semi-regular basis invest both in clothespin-style connectors and in adapters for connecting to battery side terminals. They also keep track of where both the connectors and adapters are located. Unfortunately, currently available adapters are relatively small, individual components that are not affixed to wires or other electrical leads or any other components until after they have been affixed to a battery terminal. As such, currently available adapters are relatively hard to locate (particularly in heavily utilized and relatively full toolboxes) and are highly prone to being misplaced. Also, these adapters are typically made of lead, which is a relatively soft material. Hence, currently available adapters are highly susceptible to getting damaged.